Will Hero Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to the Will Hero Wiki Community Portal! This page will start you off with the basics of participating on our wiki. What's it all about? Wikis are community projects that involve people from different backgrounds coming together to share their knowledge of a common interest. If you are a fan of Will Hero, it would be awesome if you could join us! so you can track your contributions and form an identity recognisable by the rest of the community. Editing and navigation Editing is a major part of any wiki, and fortunately, being able to do so is easy and requires little experience. On the wiki's sandbox page, you can find some helpful tips as well as run some test edits if you would like to experiment. In the meantime, you will want to know how to find your way around. The navigation section on the staple header of every page navigates to every article on the wiki; no need to perform obscure searches! Under the Community heading can also be found site articles relating to policy, chat and our staff list. Be sure to check the and help pages to find out more about participating and the features of the wiki. Personalisation Something which you will want to become familiar with is your user page. It is quickly accessed through your avatar on the header bar and consists of five sections: the main section is where you can write about yourself and anything on your mind; the second section is your where you and others can post short messages; the third section is a record of all the you have made to the wiki; the fourth section is a list of all the pages you are ; and the fifth section tracks your across each namespace. For an enhanced experience, it is recommended that you look into your and configure your account just the way you want it. Socialising Communication is an important aspect of coordinating wiki activities while also enabling the development of friendships with other users. While message walls are designed to directly communicate with specific users, the Discussions feature provides a collaborative social space where announcements, discussions and activities can be held. In addition, the allows for instantaneous conversation between users. Contact staff Feel free to contact any of our staff at any time. If they are unable to address any queries you have, you might want to for more complicated matters. Templates for personal use *Template:USERNAME to greet users by their name. *Template:Banner to welcome users to your user page or message wall. *Template:Notice to design personal notices. *Template:Togglebox to display content in a styled collapsible container. *Template:IB-Stats to show off your Will Hero stats. *Template:Userbox to design userboxes to show off personal achievements. *Template:Babel to position userboxes vertically. JavaScript The Will Hero Wiki utilises a number of scripts which are imported from the Fandom Open Source Library. ;Site scripts *CacheCheck *HighlightUsers *PurgeButton *StandardEditSummary *TopEditors *UserRightsRecord *UserTags *WallGreetingButton *WorkingMoreUsersCount ;Chat scripts *ChatAnnouncements *ChatStatus *ChatTags *EmoticonsWindow *IsTyping Special page directory The following are common special pages. For all special pages, see . ;Universal tracking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Interest pages * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Housekeeping These reports should be blank. * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Site articles